leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-7992038-20140305155405/@comment-9705522-20140308200105
gotta disagree on that. ap bruiser actually can work rather well. hell, right now we have one that does. he was a problem, for a long time in fact, but now rumble actually is in a good spot. mordekaiser too, who arguably is an ap bruiser. well, thats at least how i classify him. he isnt a burst mage, he isnt really a mage, and his goal is fighting over long times and using his shield as a perfect method. swain is kinda one. he is a warlock-esque champion, but his strength is the same, fighting over long periods of time, slowly destroying champions around him. other than that ... well, cho can be one, but he is mostly played either as a tank or a burst mage, galio is kinda more of a burst tank, which sounds weird. cass maybe is one, but i havent seen one in years, so i cant make an accurate analysis. karthus could be classified as one. but here is the thing, and luscious for once is right with it, and instead of letting his bias speak actually accurately analyzes something, and thats the fact that all ap bruisers need either low cooldown spells, or long duration dot spells. the reasoning is correct as well. ad gives direct onhit damage, which of course helps the sustained damage part. now, not all bruisers have ad scalings, but most do. and we can see that. every current ap bruiser either has low cooldown spells or long duration dot spells. now what they also need is some kind of tankiness, in order to survive the fight. this is because unlike ad, which has lifesteal, aps infight sustain is lacking. spellvamp plain and simply is inefficient. also, yes, autoattacks tend to be less effective. sure, rumble has his passive, but that disables abilities. anyway, then his bias kicks in. dianas kit currently is not well made. its conflicting. its also designed as an akali 2.0, but thats from the point in time where riot decided its more effective to create new, improved version of old champions instead of reworking those, but thats beside the point. the thing is, her kit is neither good for a bruiser or for an assasin. as a bruiser, well, simple. her cooldowns are rather long. especially on her w. thats not good for a bruiser. yes, she has her passive, but it takes 3 autoattacks, which is hard to do, and even then, its not impressive. if you split it on 3 autoattacks, its barely 83.3 + 0.2 per ap. at the same time, its not good for an assasin. its too safe in laning, and too risky late game. she is an assasin that cant get out. which isnt neccessarily bad, but her kit encourages her to pile the enemy team on top of her. which is something an assasin wont want. now, his solutions are also not good. first, q. lower cooldown on q is a bad thing. simply because of its followup potential. right now if diana misses her q, you have a window of opportunity where you can fight her, as she cant use her double ult. with a lower cooldown, thats no longer the case. then we have the utility. reveals are strong, so a no cooldown reveal is perhaps not a good idea. i agree she needs a low cooldown spell, but her q is a bad choice. either change her w so it can be a lower cooldown spell (remember, ap bruisers need tankiness. a shield every 10-8 seconds that isnt even very good isnt sufficient), or rework it. lesser slow on e, i ... actually disagree a bit. she needs to have some kind of sticky-ness. sure, its a knockback, but if everyone can run away, that wont help. although, if you want to make her a bruiser, decreasing the slow and adding ... hm, good utility that wont overdo it. ... a stack or armor/mr? yknow, thats not bad as an idea. give her armor and mr per enemy hit, so she is rewarded for hitting a lot of people, and can survive the focus of them. shield, again, i somewhat disagree. a higher value isnt bad, but the cooldown is long. sure, with the e change she would be tankier, but i feel that if her shield is made as a lower cooldown spell that deals less damage but overall shields more, it might work better. more attack speed is not a good solution imo. the problem is the damage. perhaps a damage on every hit that scales, and on the third hit she gets her current proc? or maybe tuned numbers, idk. essentially, all her autoattacks deal more damage, and she is rewarded for hitting multiple times. now, they actually probably should gut her kit and replace it. or change it so much its vastly different. thing is, right now her kit is bad. its conflicting, and its essentially akali 2.0. the problem is, if we take lucious idea, she will be even more like akali 2.0. changes to her abilities, ESPECIALLY her ult, would be good. how should they be changed? i have no idea. im not sure she should have a gapcloser if she is going to be an ap bruiser. i mean, now that i look at it, no ap bruiser we currently have, have a gapcloser. though they do have a way of getting to their target, which is usually through slowing. however, as i said, im not completely sure.